venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
All This and Gargantua-2
"All This and Gargantua-2" is a Venture Bros. special that takes place between seasons five and six. It aired on January 19, 2015. Sypnosis The episode begins with The Revenge Society, with new members Radical Left and Zero now in their ranks, planning their attack on the space station Gargangua-2. They plan to rob the station as they are in desperate need of funds. Meanwhile, the members of Team Venture have been invited by Jonas Venture Jr. to the grand opening of the station, which has the world's first outer space casino and hotel. Brock Samson and Amber Gold are also heading to the station in a secret mission in order to protect the station from The Investors. It is revealed that JJ made some kind of a deal with The Investors in exchange for help building the station. The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and Henchman 21 arrive at The Monarch's childhood home, which the trio assume to have previously occupied by squatters. DMT Monarch is then immediately summoned by The Sovereign. However, other members of the The Council of 13 are being killed off one-by-one. The only council members left are Sovereign, Mommy Longlegs, Dr. Phineas Phage, Monseñor, and DMT Monarch. Sovereign shocks the remaining Councilmembers by stating that he wishes to attack Gargantua-2 and kill everyone on board. It is later revealed that Sovereign is actually in league with Phantom Limb, unbeknownst to the both the council and the other members of The Revenge Society. After feeling that he has been treated unfairly aboard the space station, Dr. Venture leaves the casino to find JJ in order to chastize him for his poor accomodations, however this is cut short when JJ reveals that he has cancer and is dying. This shocks Dr. Venture, and in a rare moment between the two, he embraces his younger brother. This moment is interrupted, when it is revealed that members of JJ's staff have found something odd floating around in space near the space station. Come to find out, this object is none other than General Treister, who has somehow survived being shot out into space. Treister comes to, and mistakenly refers to JJ and Master Billy Quizboy as "little green men" who have fixed his prostate cancer. Brock spots The Investors and attempts to attack, but The Pirate Captain informs Brock that The Investors are invited guests, whereas Brock and Amber are not, and have the two thrown in the station's holding cells. Meanwhile, The Monarch finds blueprints of Gargantua-2 in his home, and after realizing that it was Phantom Limb who was occupying his home and also that Limb plans to infiltrate Gargantua-2, immediately plans to head to the space station himself. He and 21 travel to The Venture Compound and steal Dr. Venture's rocket, which has an autopilot to Gargantgua 1. Monarch also leaves a trail of gasoline near the rocket's launch pad, igniting flames throghout the compound. Sergeant Hatred and The Order of the Triad attempt to put out the fire, but the flames get too out of control and they can only watch as the Venture Compound burns to the ground. Meanwhile, Sovereign attempts to murder the leftover council members, revealing it he who murdered the previous members. Monseñor is killed by being gassed in his chambers, while Mommy Longlegs is murdered by one of Sovereign's slaughterbots. The remaining council members are rescued by Watch and Ward who are controlling the Sovereign's Diamond Dogs. The Revenge Society finally make their move, holding up the various patrons of the casino at gunpoint, while Baron Ünderbheit and Zero begin taking the money from the vault. Phantom Limb makes it to the bridge, where he is confronted by The Investors who then deactivate the ray shield. As asteroids begin pelting Gargantua-2, Limb realizes that he has been double crossed by the Sovereign, who intends to kill everyone on the space station, including The Investors and The Revenge Society. After members of Team Venture and Rose Whalen attack the Revenge Society, Hank takes a key to the holding cells just in time to horrifyingly watch Brock snap Zero's neck, presumably killing him. Dr. Venture, Dean, Treister, and JJ attempt to assist with the ray shield as Doc and Dean reengage the ray shield from the outside of the station while being protected by a "hulkified" Treister. However, JJ notices a problem with the nuclear reactor DMT Monarch and Phineas Phage are finally safe after traveling through a secret tunnel ending in a large lake. Phage flees, while it is revealed that DMT Monarch has been mortally shot. With nothing left to do, she confronts Sovereign in his lair. Sovereign initially takes the form of Jonas Venture Sr., before reverting to his Bowie form. He reveals his plans to murder the Council of 13 and The Investors, and also that he's not really David Bowie but "just some bloke who wanted to be anyone but himself". He then leaves DMT Monarch to die, but not before Watch and Ward enter the hideout to reveal that the hideout has a secret escape pod. Meanwhile, former Council members Dr. Z and Red Mantle/Dragoon meet with OSI leader Hunter Gathers to give up the Sovereign's location in exchange for full immunity. Back on Gargantua-2, JJ informs the patrons that he is evacuating the space station, as he intends to fly the bridge with the reactor into space along with the help of Treister. JJ gives a heartfelt goodbye to Doc and Dean, before flying the bridge further into space when it explodes, presumably dying in the exoplosion. Doc and Dean are rescued by Brock, and begin to head back to Earth. The Investors confront Dr. Killinger, who reveals that they are his brothers and calls them by their names Lips, Caecius, and Skiron. He begins battling the three with his umbrella while they wield lightsabers. Meanwhile, the escape pod carrying DMT Monarch, Watch, and Ward crashes into the rocket carrying Monarch and Henchman 21, they all end up at 'Meteor Majeure', the hideout of the previous sovereign, Force Majeure, where Dr. Killinger and The Investors are also battling. The OSI investigates the escape tunnel outside Sovereign's lair when it explodes, causing Headshot to accedently shoot into the air, and an eagle is seen dropping into the water. It is assumed that this was the Sovereign being shot and killed, though it is not confirmed. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the battle between The Investors and Killinger wasn't real and was simply the four using their minds. Killinger kills all three Investors and heals DMT Monarch's wounds, Phantom Limb and Radical Left appear on the meteor. Dr. Killinger then reveals that the hideout has thirteen chairs, indicating that he plans on forming a new Council of 13. In the episode's epilogue, a funeral for JJ is held on the burnt ashes of the Venture Compound. Orpheus in an attempt to console Dean reveals that he can and has brought back his loved one making Dean think he meant JJ, but instead Orpheus reveals the stuffed giraffe that Dean burned in What Color is Your Cleansuit?. JJ's attorney informs Dr. Venture that while Sally Impossible was left Spider-Skull Island and a "rather generous inheritance", JJ had left him his multi-billion dollar industry and his new headquarters in New York, which causes Dr. Venture to faint. Cultural References * Phantom Limb refers to Fat Chance and the other Revenge Society members as "Fat Albert and his junkyard gang". Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids was the name of a cartoon series from the early '70s. The kids were typically known as the "junkyard gang". * Wild Fop states that the Sovereign "can be such the Queen Bitch when we're late". "Queen Bitch " is a song by David Bowie from the album Hunky Dory . '' * Hunter Gathers' statement "that big talking head is burning down the house!" is a reference to the song "Burning Down the House " by the band Talking Heads . * Hank's statement "Who runs Barter Town?" is a reference to the film ''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome . ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgq4w4dqKsU * Amber Gold mentions feeling like She-Ra . She-Ra is the protagonist of the 1985 caroon ''She-Ra: Princess of Power . '' * The Sovereign, disguised as Henchman 21, mentions Alex, Sam, and Clover from Totally Spies! . ''Totally Spies! is an animated series that airs on Cartoon Network. * Watch mentions being stuck in a cart playing Red Dead Redemption . Red Dead Redemption is an open world, western action-adventure video game released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles in 2010. * In a game of 20 Questions with Henchman 21, The Monarch guesses the names Criss Angel and Doug Henning , before correctly guessing Lance Burton . All three are famous magicians. * The Investors battle Dr. Killinger with Star Wars lightsabers, though the battle was actually in their minds. * Watch and Ward make a reference to the game show Hollywood Squares . * In the episode's epilogue, The Pirate Captain plays a rendition of the Crash Test Dummies song, "Mmm Mmm Mmm Hmm ". * JJs' tombstone bears a plaque similar to those placed on Pioneer 10 and 11 spacecraft. Connections to Other Episodes * In a conversation with Hank, Master Billy Quizboy references the events of Victor. Echo. November. and Are You There God, It's Me, Dean when he states that he "put Hank's dad's arm back together" and "untwisted Hank and his brother's testicles". * It's revealed that the house that The Revenge Society has been staying in during the episode The Devil's Grip is actually Monarch's childhood home. * Brock mentions that he gave Hank his bass for Christmas one year. He did so in the special episode A Very Venture Christmas. * Jonas Jr. asks Dr. Venture if he remembers when he was born, to which Dr. Venture responds "Hard to forget a tumor being removed from my body that tried to kill me". This is a reference to the events of the Season 1 finale Return to Spider-Skull Island. * The space shuttle that Henchman 21 and The Monarch attempt to take to Gargantua-2 is the same shuttle seen in the episode Careers in Science, complete with an autopilot button to Gargantua 1. * When speaking to Zero, Brock mentions beating him up in the episode The Lepidopterists and Zero attempting to be a supervillain in the episode Every Which Way But Zeus. * Various references are made to the episode What Color is Your Cleansuit? including the construction of the ray shield and Dr. Venture hiring interns to construct the shield. * In Operation P.R.O.M., Cardholder and Doe lie to General Treister and tell him that he has become a Hulk. In this episode, Treister really does become a Hulk due to the gamma rays from floating in space. * In Hate Floats Phantom Limb mentions that serrated knives are only good for bread and asks the shop keep to see the Wusthof knives. In this episode The Monarch discovers that the Phantom Limb had been in his house by the serrated Wusthof that Henchman 21 is using to cut bread. Goofs * When Billy mentions to Hank that he operated on he and Dean's testicles, Hank claims he doesn't remember this before realizing that Billy was referring to his previous clone. This is clear contradiction to the episode "Victor. Echo. November." where the same version of Hank clearly remembers Dean's previous clone's operation with the line "It was that big-headed guy that operated on your balls, Dean". * When Dr. Killinger extracts the bullet from Dr. Mrs. The Monarch it appears to be an intact round complete with casing. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes